


The King's Heart

by Weaving_In_Words



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaving_In_Words/pseuds/Weaving_In_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a recent attack on Camelot, Arthur worries how he should tell Gwen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute Arthur and Gwen pairing I decided to do.  
> And no, I sadly do not own Merlin. BBC does.  
> Enjoy! :)

Arthur looked from his pile of paperwork, stretching in every direction to get the crink out of his neck.  
It had been a rough week, what with Morgana attacking and all, and the king had barely got a wink of sleep.  
Nevertheless, duty was duty and paperwork was a part of it, whether he liked it or not.

Gwen entered, carrying a tray of food for the king, looking just as worn out as he was.  
She smiled when she saw him, and his heart gave a jolt, but he did not smile back.

"Is everything alright, Arthur?" She was looking at him sympathetically, moving the paperwork to create some place for the food.  
It smelled so good, but it made him feel even more nauseous.

"Guinevere... we need to talk." He rubbed his tired face as he did so, standing up to face her properly.

She stood silent, hands clasped together in front of her servant's attire, meekly bowing her head.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently, and I've decided that I want to" he hesitated "end our relationship."

"What? Why? It's not because I'm a servant, is it?" Her eyes looking fearful.

"No Guinevere. You are lovely and kind and compassionate, and that's not the reason why I'm ending our relationship."

"Then, what is it?"  
Her brown eyes sought his, and he his whole composure cracked looking at those beautiful eyes so full of kindness.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered, the truth clenching at his throat.

"Arthur -" she interrupted, but he continued on.

"Gwen, you deserve someone who can love and protect you, not someone who treats you like the way I have done.  
All you have ever been to me is kind and patient, you and Merlin, you take out the best in me, but...  
I don't deserve you."

"Arthur, you are a good man and a great king, you have nothing to prove to us."

"Great king?!" He exploded at the thought. "I can barely protect my people! I've treated you like dirt before too Gwen."

"That was years ago, and you know it." She insisted firmly "Arthur, your people love you and respect you.  
And Merlin would die without a second thought for you."

"And that's what I don't want. People sacrificing themselves for me when I don't even appreciate it." He said it bitterly.

"Yes you do - you don't send your men into battle when you can help it to avoid bloodshed, and that is the mark of a great king.  
Listen Arthur, I may take out the best in you, but I need you just as much."

She cupped his face with her hand, her thumb running down his face.

"I need you in my life too, and don't you dare break up with me as it's my decision too. Arthur, you helped me when my father died, when I was crying because Morgana was missing, and never once have I doubted that being with you is a mistake. I love you Arthur Pendragon, and I will love you till the day I die."

He stepped closer to her, arms around her waist, and smiled at her.

"I love you too. And I'm glad that you're in my life.  
Just, don't tell Merlin about the useful part. I doubt he'd ever let me live it down."

"I'm sure he already knows" She smiled and leant forward for a kiss.

Outside the door, a warlock smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and I would really appreciate some reviews. :)  
> See ya all!


End file.
